


Новая партия

by Nemhain



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Post Film
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рауль Сильва, как и Джеймс Бонд, один из лучших агентов. Умереть просто так он не может, и Джеймс понимает это - точно смотрится в зеркало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая партия

Когда Джеймс поднимает взгляд и плавно опускает тело М на пол, он не говорит ничего. Он не смотрит на Кинкейда, зная, что ему не нужно это сочувствие и бессилие во взгляде мужчины, не трет глаза и не пытается искать в куртке мобильник, радиопередатчик или еще какую-нибудь ерунду, которая помогла бы подать сигнал Q : во-первых, он не помнил, чтобы имел при себе что-то подобное, а во-вторых. даже если аппарат не выпал где-то в доме, то купания в ледяном озере он бы не выдержал. В отличие от Джеймса. Всегда есть это «в отличие от double-o-7». Поэтому он знает, что ему нужно проверить, пока не поздно. Он поднимается и подходит к телу еще одного исключения.  
Сильва – действительно труп: пульса нет, дыхания нет. Джеймс секунду думает, достать нож или не стоит – пусть так и ждет коронеров -, а потом проворачивает оружие в ране и все же выдергивает из раны. Клинок покидает плоть с громким чмоканием. Плащ тут же набухает темной кровью. Бонд задумчиво смотрит на окровавленное лезвие и думает только об одном…  
\- Джеймс! – он поднимает взгляд и понимает, что Кинкейд зовет его уже не первый и не второй раз.  
Только это останавливает его от того, чтобы превратить тело бывшего агента МИ6 в лоскутное одеяло, чтобы удостовериться уж наверняка, что он мертв на этот раз. Он бы может и голову для верности отрезал. Но Кинкейд вряд ли оценит эту бессмысленную жестокость.  
Он отбрасывает нож и рыщет по карманам Сильвы: неужто любитель последнего слова техники не прихватил с собой ничего, способного подать сигнал?  
Через пару минут Q сообщает, что к ним уже высланы люди из ближайшего города. Миль 20 на север. Бонд присаживается на скамью, и кровь в ушах внезапно начинает шуметь как водопад. Кажется, Джеймс и сам не заметил, как напряжение, наконец, повалило его на пол. То, что он вообще упал на холодный камень в часовне, он понимает только когда чувствует переворачивающие его руки Кинкейда и видит его обеспокоенное лицо над собой. Невыносимо тяжелыми кажутся веки. Бонд борется, чтобы не закрыть глаза бесконечно долго.  
А потом набегают медики, агенты, полицейские, вокруг начинается суета.  
Спустя несколько часов, когда он уже не напоминает сам себе куклу с вывернутыми членами и опустошенной головой и может думать, Бонд вспоминает, что вместе с ним медики забрали еще кого-то, во второй машине.  
Висящие на белой стене больничной палаты часы громко – слишком громко - тикают: три ночи.

Джеймс открывает дверь соседней палаты и его захлестывает злость, холодной и смертоносной: профиль Сильвы трудно не узнать. Он вваливается в палату, с трудом направляясь к его койке без поддержки стены: даже у его организма иногда кончаются ресурсы, - с четким намерением отключить всю аппаратуру от этого выродка. Шутки судьбы он терпеть не может - юмор у нее всегда был отвратительный. Где-то на периферии слуха становится очень шумно, слышатся голоса, его хватают сильные руки, рефлексы тела реагируют и кто-то летит в угол. Бонд не думает, что выглядит сейчас жалко и едва ли в состоянии отбиться от медицинского персонала. Но эта тварь должна умереть сейчас – нельзя оставлять работу не сделанной.  
Ему что-то вкалывают. Успокоительное захватывает тело так быстро, что Бонд едва успевает удивиться – уж не транквилизаторы для лошадей ли ему вкололи?..

Когда Джеймс приходит в себя, в голове монотонно гудит – будто бы с похмелья. В комнате темновато – за окном обычный шотландский день: затянутое тучами небо, мелкий моросящий дождь и пробирающий насквозь ветер. В его палате ничего не изменилось, кроме примостившейся на стуле для посетителей «шпионки Меллори».  
\- Джеймс, - улыбается она.  
Он ухмыляется:  
\- Неужто врачи подписали отказ от моего лечения и передали тебе на поруки?  
\- Они рассматривали такую возможность.  
Бонд ухмыляется шире, доставая из себя иглы приборов и отлепляя датчики.  
\- Лежите, double-o-7.  
\- Извини, но я сомневаюсь в твоей врачебной квалификации.  
\- Приказ М.  
\- Меллори?  
\- М, - она выделяет позывной снова.  
\- Ааа, - задумчиво тянет Джеймс, накидывая висевший на двери халат кого-то из медиков и выходит.

Кинкейд никак не комментирует его просьбу – просто берет ключи и через несколько минут они уже едут в Лондон. Джеймс безумно хочет есть и убил бы за стакан скотча, но все это подождет. Он не хочет говорить, а потому закрывает глаза: спать он, правда, тоже не хочет. Ощущение бессилия впервые захлестывает его – кордон, окруживший бессознательного преступника, ему в его состоянии и с его намерением преодолеть бы не удалось, если только он не собирался убивать гражданских.  
Это все похоже на дурной сон. Или – плохую политику. Все чаще разницы никакой.  
Разговор с «почти уже начальником MI6» тоже похож на дурной сон.  
\- Вас тут быть не должно, Бонд.  
\- Меллори, - Джеймс цедит это имя, давая понять, что разговор у него вовсе не официальный, и тот отсылает лишних из кабинета, прежде чем начать:  
\- Я подозревал, что у вас будут проблемы со сменой руководства.  
\- У меня нет никаких проблем, Меллори, - Джеймс знает, что его голос звучит мертво. – И у вас тоже. Пока.  
Тот отходит к бару и наливает Джеймсу скотча. Бонд считает, что это удар ниже пояса. Меллори смотрит на него со странным пониманием во взгляде:  
\- Это не тест, это просто скотч. И нет, это – не взятка.  
Бонд ухмыляется: похоже, он недооценивает Меллори в плане понимания, но, увы, совершенно прав по поводу возможностей. Конечно, это – не взятка.  
\- Я не пью один, - он садится в кресло.  
\- Я осведомлен о ваших привычках, - Меллори смотрит скептически, но наливает и себе.  
\- Иногда стоит менять даже хорошие привычки.  
Они выпивают в тишине. Джеймс старается не думать о том, о чем думает Меллори. Он не будет пить за М. Нет.  
\- Меллори… - наконец нарушает тишину агент.  
\- Я не могу его убить, - отсекает тот. – Министр строит на его наказании кампанию. Он – в ее юрисдикции, его охраняют ее люди. Одно резкое движение со стороны MI6, и вся верхушка летит к черту.  
\- Едва ли.  
\- Вам нужно показать письмо? Вас она уже предложила посадить в соседнюю с Сильвой камеру.  
\- Безопасность Великобритании…  
\- Именно. Вы понимаете, что дело но во мне, не в вас, не в списке, который все еще находится неизвестно где. Поэтому не делайте глупостей. Это – приказ, - в этих словах звучит горечь.  
Это похоже на обретение слуха глухим: Джеймсу кажется, что до этого момента он разговаривал с этим человеком как контуженный, не слыша и половины его слов. Он молчит и оценивает слова – все слова, сказанные за последние несколько минут.  
\- Меллори, - в конце концов говорит он.  
Игра в тенях продолжается, имена останутся в моменте «здесь и сейчас». Когда он вернется в этот кабинет снова – если вернется -, то у его собеседника будет уже другое имя.  
\- Бонд.  
Меллори смотрит на него поверх стола М – своего стола – и Джеймс понимает, что никогда бы не смог занять это кресло и взять в руки это оружие. Но когда придет время, он нажмет на курок.  
Джеймс опрокидывает остатки скотча, поднимается и собирается выйти. Меллори кидает ему в спину только одну фразу:  
\- Похороны будут завтра.  
Бонд коротко кивает. Он думает о том, что М – жива. Интересно, будет ли так же жив double-o-7, когда Джеймсу Бонду надоест воскресать.

Лондон холоден и сер, но – ничто, по сравнению с шотландскими пейзажами Скайфолла. Бонд крутит в руках полупустой стакан флет уайта и вроде смотрит на сидящего напротив него Кинкейда, но не видит его. Старик хотел поговорить с ним, но Джеймс после похорон прежнего начальства не может похвастаться особой разговорчивостью, и шотландец, чтобы не завязнуть в сухих официальных соболезнованиях, вынужден говорить о деле, если не хочет говорить со стенкой. Он интересуется, планирует ли Бонд отстраивать Скайфолл, и что собирается делать с землей, если нет.  
Джеймс никогда не думал об этом. Что-то ему подсказывает, что когда он погибнет, не останется даже тела, чтобы похоронить в земле рядом с его родителями, не говоря уж о каких-то связях, семье или еще ком-то, кому нужен был кусок земли на севере. От double-o-7 не останется ничего, кроме записей и памяти в архивах MI6.  
Его имущество все равно продадут.  
Пожалуй, он перепишет землю на Кинкейда, пока не поздно. Это лучший вариант из возможных, и старик будет рад.  
Дарственную он подписывает через два дня.  
На следующий день Сильва приходит в сознание.  
Кампания министра удалась на славу: террорист международного масштаба исчезает чуть ли не из зала суда через месяц, когда врачи признают его способным присутствовать на заседании дольше часа. Увечный на самое свое существо, Сильва наверняка просто не обращает внимания на ноющую боль в спине или необходимость закидываться витаминами и обезболивающим каждые три часа. Бонду тоже было бы все равно.  
Джеймс узнает об этом из новостной ленты ВВС с экранов в аэропорту Гонконга. Когда он возвращается домой через два дня, доделав работу, то вместе с кипой рекламных листовок грядущих распродаж и доставок еды на дом вылавливает из почтового ящика пакет без адреса.  
Бонд не несет его в отдел Q высвечивать на бомбы, сибирскую язву или еще какую-нибудь гадость. Сильва не будет убивать его так – его измотанное, мстительное существо не вынесет безликого убийства.  
В пакете он обнаруживает хард со списком агентов. Сомнений в том, что у Сильвы не осталось копии, у Бонда нет: перечень ему теперь без надобности, все агенты из него были отозваны М еще до последнего слушания, да и в целом – для новой игры лучше сдать новую колоду заново. Никаких крапленых карт.  
Он гадает, сколько потребуется времени Сильве, чтобы прийти в себя, и как скоро жажда мести толкнет его к действиям. Возьмет ли он несколько лет, чтобы вспомнить вкус жизни, который даст ему новая цель, или будет бить сразу. И сколько выдержит он сам в качестве мишени? Бонд не знает, как начнется новая партия, но знает, как она должна закончиться.  
Ведь в глубине души, он понимает, что М – должна была выстрелить.


End file.
